


The Pack of 221B Series Covers

by Levinson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Brainwashing, Bubble Bath, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead squirrel gifts!, Dom/sub, Drug Inaccuracies, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sherlock has a heart, Shifter Lestrade, Shifters, Slavery, Squirrel hunting, Stockholm Syndrome, Sweet John, Wolves, humans as pets sort of, indoctrination, more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I Own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.<br/>This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.</p><p>No money has been made from this.</p><p>All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. The Wolf of 221B

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightfall24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall24/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Wolf of 221B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151229) by [Nightfall24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall24/pseuds/Nightfall24). 



[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/ThePackof221BSeries-TheWolfof221B_zps56e12615.jpg.html)


	2. The White Wolf

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/ThePackof221BSeries-TheWhiteWolf_zps35f2ad99.jpg.html)


	3. The Omega Ripper

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/ThePackof221BSeries-TheOmegaRipper_zps0bab9f3b.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
